El viaje de la flor de cerezo
by Sakura-Diggory
Summary: Un jardín, flores de cerezo y una muchacha aparecen en los sueños de un joven campesino. ¿Es sólo un sueño, es real o algo más?


_Mushishi y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y sí a Yuki Urushibara._

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba fuerte pero aun así, aunque estuviese a lo alto del vasto cielo azul, no hacía calor. Tsukushi se llevó el antebrazo a la frente para quitar la luz de los ojos y poder ver más allá, hacia el horizonte. No veía más que un enorme jardín lleno de árboles de cerezos en flor, agitados levemente por una brisa que esparcía pétalos por todo el ambiente.<p>

A pesar de saber que era un sueño, era increíble cómo podía oler el aroma de las flores de cerezo…

Había una muchacha allí – no la había visto antes – girando en círculos llenando el lugar con su risa que llenaba su bello rostro. No era mucho más joven que él, quizá tuviera unos 18 o 19 años.

Cuando ella finalmente lo vio, detuvo su voltereta. Se quedó de pie quieta y luego, como si acabara de recordarlo, se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo cortés.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿qué lo trae por los jardines de mi familia?

De repente, Tsukushi se sintió terriblemente cansado. El bolso que traía se hizo más pesado y parecía que hubiese caminado horas y horas bajo ese sol hasta allí.

—¡Oh, disculpe mis modales! Pase, siéntese a gusto que le traeré un poco de té para reanimarlo.

La muchacha desapareció dentro de una gran vivienda que él no se había fijado que estaba allí (o quizá nunca había estado allí hasta ese entonces. De todos modos, era un sueño). Podía oír el fragor de una cascada que caía no muy lejos de allí. Él esperó que ella regresara sentándose en la _engawa_, contemplando a las flores de cerezo girar en el aire lentamente.

La muchacha regresó en seguida con una bandeja de té y la ofreció una pequeña taza humeante.

—Mi nombre es Ozawa Sakura —se presentó, sentándose sobre sus talones al lado de él, dejando la bandeja entre ambos. Él seguía observando la danza de los pétalos en el aire—. Es hermoso, ¿no crees? Mi familia cuida este jardín desde varias generaciones…

—Sí —respondió él, girándose hacia ella aún con la taza sujeta entre las dos manos. Sakura le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas; tan hermosa como las flores que allí había. Iba a decirle algo más, pero la imagen se desvaneció dando lugar a la fuerte luz de un relámpago que invadió el dormitorio de su hogar muy, pero muy lejos de aquel sueño.

Un trueno lo había alejado de aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Se giró sobre su futón e intentó retomar el sueño, pero ya no podía dormir.

* * *

><p>Ginko finalmente estaba llegando a un pueblo. Podría conseguir refugio y comida luego de una larga jornada a través de las montañas. El cigarrillo colgaba apagado de sus labios. Apuró el paso, sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos.<p>

Una lluvia fina comenzó a caer, amenazando una tormenta que no demoraría en llegar. Se detuvo en la primera vivienda que encontró al lado del camino a la entrada del pueblo.

Una señora no muy mayor, quien descolgaba velozmente la ropa de la cuerda, lo vio llegar y lo saludó cortésmente, inclinándose y llevándolo hasta la puerta, donde su esposo lo hizo pasar y le ofrecieron té caliente.

—¡Tsukushi! —llamó la señora dirigiéndose a alguien que estaba fuera—. ¡Agarrarás un resfrío si te quedas ahí! ¡Ven a recibir nuestra visita!

Ginko levantó la vista de su té para mirar por la puerta _shoji_ abierta, que daba al fondo de la vivienda. Pudo ver entonces a un joven muchacho sentado bajo un solitario árbol de cerezo con la mirada perdida en el cielo lluvioso.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —indagó Ginko, preocupado.

—Nuestro hijo está así desde que comenzó a tener sueños con una muchacha llamada Ozawa Sakura en un jardín de cerezos. Se ha enamorado de alguien imaginario… —la voz de la mujer denotaba decepción y vergüenza. De seguro deseaba que su hijo consiguiera una esposa _real_.

Ginko se llevó una mano al rostro, pensativo. Volvió a mirar en dirección al muchacho.

—¿Una chica en sueños?

—Sí, siempre la misma, en el mismo jardín, todas las noches —contesta el hombre a su vez, con voz cansina.

—¿Hace cuánto tiene esos sueños? —quiso saber Ginko, cada vez más preocupado.

El padre echó una veloz ojeada hacia su hijo. Continuaba inmóvil, ensopado y con la mirada perdida.

—Unos cuatro o cinco meses… —respondió la mujer.

El muchacho finalmente se movió. Entró a la vivienda sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y desapareció en una habitación contigua.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Ginko se dispuso a partir al próximo pueblo. Agradeciendo a la pareja por su amable hospitalidad, salió por el camino que cruzaba el pueblo y se encontró con el muchacho sembrando en una plantación de arroz. De vez en cuando se detenía y miraba el cielo con aire soñador.<p>

Con el cigarrillo entre los labios, Ginko se acercó a él.

—Oeh, eres Tsukushi, ¿cierto?

El muchacho desvió los ojos del cielo para mirarlo.

—Sí, y tú eres el viajero que se quedó en casa anoche. El mushishi.

Ginko se sobresaltó.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Sí, y que dices que mis sueños son un mushi —dijo Tsukushi mientras volvía a su labor con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Ginko había contado sus sospechas a los padres del muchacho, pero no creyó que él estuviese oyendo—. No quiero esa estúpida medicina que hace que deje de tenerlos. Sé que Sakura-chan es real, que me espera en alguna parte.

Ginko tomó el cigarrillo entre el índice y el mayor, pero no lo quitó de su boca.

—Puede que sea real, pero no será como crees. Si es el mushi _yume_, te recomiendo no vayas tras ella porque no…

—No quiero nada, ya te lo dije —gruño Tsukushi. Apretaba los puños con fuerza—. Vete.

Ginko asintió, y confió en que sus padres pudieran cambiarle de parecer.

* * *

><p>A la primavera siguiente, después de tantos pueblos, personas y mushis, Ginko llegó a un lugar en las llanuras. Había una cascada, y una casa al estilo imperial justo frente a ella, rodeado de árboles de cerezo. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar aunque nunca hubiese estado allí. No dudó en acercarse para pedir refugio por esa noche que comenzaba a caer. Los sirvientes lo recibieron educadamente, indicándole que entrara y se sintiera cómodo, mientras aguardara que el señor de la casa se desocupara.<p>

—Tiene un pequeño problema para resolver —declaró la joven doncella, inclinándose.

—Si molesto, puedo irme y volver en otro momento —dijo Ginko levantándose repentinamente para retirarse.

—No, por favor. Hubo un inconveniente, un muchacho… —Se detuvo, como si recordara que no debía decirlo.

Comenzaron a oírse gritos. Una voz grave y luego la de un joven. La puerta _shoji_ se corrió bruscamente y apareció un hombre alto y barbudo, de complexión atlética (que Ginko supuso que era el señor de la casa). Arrastraba tras de sí, con una sola mano, a un muchacho que forcejeaba e imploraba que lo soltara, llorando.

Era Tsukushi.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —le gritó el muchacho a Ginko cuando se dio cuenta quién era él—. ¡Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso dijiste que no viniera! ¡Y has venido a burlarte de mí!

El señor miró a Ginko con expresión interrogativa, soltando al muchacho como si fuera un bulto. Tsukushi cayó al piso con un golpe sordo.

—Disculpe, señor… —comenzó a decir Ginko.

—Ozawa. Creo que merezco una explicación por tal alboroto en mis aposentos —su voz reverberó en las paredes, grave y profunda.

Ginko se enderezó, quitando el cigarrillo de los labios.

—Soy Ginko, un mushishi. Conocí a este muchacho un año atrás. Afirmaba que tenía sueños recurrentes con una muchacha llamada Ozawa Sakura en un jardín de cerezos. —Los ojos del señor Ozawa se abrieron de par en par—. Desde un principio sospeché que fuera un mushi llamado _yume_. Le advertí que no viniera tras ella.

Ozawa frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese mushi con mi hija? ¿Y este muchacho? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían!

—Supongo que la señorita Ozawa fue enterrada bajo un cerezo —la voz de Ginko se mantuvo impasible a pesar de la feroz reacción del hombre. Ozawa asintió con un único cabeceo, esperando a que prosiguiera—. El mushi del que le hablo vive en las flores de cerezo, esperando para alimentarse de la esencia de un ser que fallezca cerca de él. Adopta la forma de ese ser y vaga por los sueños. Generalmente no se aferra a ningún sueño en particular, sólo busca un nuevo hogar, un nuevo árbol. Son raras las ocasiones en que regrese a los sueños de una misma persona. —Miró a Tsukushi, quién tenía el rostro consternado—. Al parecer ese mushi adoptó la forma y personalidad de la señorita Ozawa y vagó hasta llegar a los sueños del joven Tsukushi.

—¡Pero ella es real! ¡Ella me dijo que me esperaría aquí para que estuviésemos juntos!

Tsukushi lloraba desconsoladamente. El señor Ozawa pidió a sus sirvientes que lo llevaran a una habitación libre para que se recompusiera. Luego se sentó en el suelo con un profundo suspiro, invitando a Ginko a hacerlo también.

—¿Por qué mi hija eligió ir a por los sueños de este muchacho y no…? —se detuvo, y Ginko supo que quería decir: "¿y no mis sueños?".

—No era su hija —intentó aclarar—. Es el mushi que adoptó su forma…

Se oyó un grito femenino no muy lejos de allí. Ambos hombres se levantaron de un brinco y corrieron al patio trasero. Lo primero que vio Ginko antes de detenerse fue la lápida tallada en piedra sobre el suelo, bajo un enorme cerezo, con el nombre de OZAWA SAKURA. Luego, arriba de éste, colgaba Tsukushi, muerto.

Se había ahorcado.

* * *

><p>Ginko dormitaba cuando un sueño invadió su mente. Flores de cerezo flotaban en una brisa cálida. Todo a su alrededor eran árboles en flor. Más allá podía ver a una pareja, abrazados y girando en círculos. Llenaban el aire con sus carcajadas.<p>

Eran Tsukushi y Sakura.

Ginko sonrió y el sueño se desvaneció.


End file.
